celebreties! drama! and more !
by glenda23
Summary: natsume is mikans manager in a new drama but 2 sexy guys working with her and a old friend actress is working with them ....drama.my first fic!crossover between kodocha and love celeb and gakuen alice
1. not him

Mikans-19

natsume-20

Tsubusa-22

Youichi-12(I don't know how many years are they apart)

Other -20

Disclaimer **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE** (runs to Corner) but I wish and **I also don't the characters from love celeb or kodocha**

(PROLOGUE)

"Ouch that hurts stop it!" Mikan was screaming her heart out but was she screaming out of pain or pleasure. Well lets find out………………… "Cut, Mikan your suppose to make it sound like your afraid not having sex".

"Sorry I didn't mean to its just it's hard to do this kind of thing I'm just a newbie."

Many months have passed since Mikan and the others left the academy. She and Hotaru were still close but not as close as she was with Natsume. Yeah I know close psyche well yeah natsume is rich as Hotaru but he was helping Mikan as her manager and natsume has changed a lot he's not doing missions no more and her smiles a lot .

"Mikan u have an interview with mister gin and I don't want u going all goo gaa on him I've meet him before girls tend to go all crazy on him and think he's hot but he's not!" said natsume .

He was going to get mad at mikan if she goes crazy over him but who wouldn't he's the top guy of Japan and he's hot. Anyway back to story. Yes they are close enough to be a couple but to stubborn to admit it and they meet many people in there past like mikans long far away cousin she didn't know she had like sana kurata who ever knew they acted the same and the guys they both liked act the same stubborn and perverted yes I'm talking about akito hayama but the only difference is that they are already going out Poor mikan.

"I'm not going to go crazy over him I thought you knew me better I'm going to go crazy over him ...when I got u "saidmikan but whispering the last part it was only loud enough for him not to hear.

"Repeat the last part?" Said natsume

"I need to go to the bathroom ...go to go bye"

"Alright but hurry up we have to meet..."

I know I know mister gin gosh you've been telling me all morning ill be back ok" with that she left to the bathroom.

"I swear I just heard her say that she has me ...must be dreaming damn pride too stubborn to tell he how much I care." said natsume

ok this is the first chappie so later tell me what u think ok i'm not good at writing but I made lots of amvs so plz watch them and if u want a pic of gin plz tell me he looks hot i'm fur real oh and my grammar I don't feel like writing properly so ill write different.AND YES ITS SHORT BUT IT ONLY THE INTRO.


	2. noooooooooo there hugging

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE and I also don't the characters from love celeb or kodocha**

**yes there going to be ooc**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

chappie 2 noooooooooo there hugging

I would like to than k these people for there review **dbzgtfan2004****,nikkiru,Snow Marige,tokuteiyouji !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!thank u luv ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**oh and i got a picture of how Gin looks in the manga he's perfect if u want to picture him as your reading this go here http://fan.whiteplums/loveceleb/ you find him.**

------flashie-----------

**"I'm not going to go crazy over him I thought you knew me better I'm not going to go crazy over him ...when I got u "**said mikan but whispering the last part it was only loud enough for him not to hear.

**"Repeat the last part?" **Said natsume

**"I need to go to the bathroom ...go to go bye" **

**"Alright but hurry up we have to meet..."**

**"I know I know mister gin gosh you've been telling me all morning ill be back ok"** with that she left to the bathroom.

**"I swear I just heard her say that she has me ...must be dreaming damn pride too stubborn to tell he how much I care."** said natsume

----------------------end flashie-----------------

Mikan and natsume were getting ready to meet mister Gin

**"Damn it mikan hurry up you take too long were just having a meeting with him come on " **said and inpatient natsume

**"ok ok i'm coming have patience u person and stop cursing i'm going to wash your mouth with soap ok" **said mikan getting he purse while coming down the stairs.

**"ok natsume i'm ready but i'm hungry"**

**"look idiot you should've ate earlier ...well will eat later k but lets go he also waiting" said** natsume as he pushed mikan in the car and yes natsume drove a H2 HUMMER AND IT WAS BLACK TOO.

They were driving in complete silence the only thing that was heard was mikans stomach growling.

They both sweat droop.

**"ok fatty well stop at the wac donalds so u better eat up I don't want you dying on me"**

**"I'M NOT FAT** **you baka I DONT GOT AN OUNCE OF FAT IN ME...anyway i want 2 big Mac ,one slushy ,2 chicken salads oh and fries plz." **said mikan

"_talk about mood swings_ _mikan your going to get fatter and your even going to get love handles if this keeps up how can she eat soo much true she's not fat but were does it all go" thought natsume._

**" you sure you can eat all of that ?"**said natsume disgusted.

**"yup i'm sure!" she** said it all proud and happy

-----lets skip the eating part-------

**"oh GREAT now were 30 minutes late now lets go I think you are not going to get the job ,he wants to see how you look if you good for the job" said natsume in a bored tone.**

**"fine what time is the interview suppose to be over."**

**"hn...in 45 minutes"**

**"what you should've said earlier lets go "**

**"I did baka but you were to hungry remember"**

**"hey...right I forgot he he "**

**"your slow baka now get in the car"**

**"I have an name you know it M-i-k..."**

**"ok I don't care now get omg you slower that a snail"**

**"fine but i'm but not slow definitely"**

-------after there stupid little fight the arrived in kawaii corporation were the they the best cute soap operas and etc._------------_

**"ne ne natsume its HUGE here"**

**" naw dumb shit its small" said** sarcastically

mikan was as red as any person could get but no not blushing ...you guessed it anger

**"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"**

**"shut up polka dots your scaring the secretary "**and of course he said it in a another board tone

mikan didn't notice they were already inside the building

**"opps sorry "**

**"miss cant you tell me were master gins office is at we have a meeting with him today" natsume asked the lady at the desk**

**"yes ah your mister hyuuga I presume yes you meeting was 45 minutes ago but he said he would let you pass go strait up to room 223 he is waiting you arrival" said** the lady at the desk

**"alright thanks for you help mam"**

they went up stair and very long stairs and finally got to room 223 but what they say was not to be expected ...

**"uuuhmmmmmmmmm oh faster gin faster "**

**"you just called me gin out ,don't ever call me gin "said gin **

**"sorry master gin"**

**"and don't order me around when i'm having my "moment" your not the man or the boss of my "thing" said gin very angry**

yup you guess it was gins 3 girl today yes ,yes he's very different than other males he wasn't very... how should i say this "pleased" him

**"excuse me Master gin i have brought mikan sakura for the audition" said** natsume he had never called any one and i mean master but he owns everything and natsume money so he had to pay respects to him but what natsume didn't show was that he hated him no more than hate detested him more than anything but what can natsume do burn him ha yeah right.

**"ah yes yall were suppose to be a while ago so I got board and decided to have some "fun" said** master gin grinning like and idiot so proud of what he did .

yall are all probably wondering what happen to mikan aren't yall well she's to busy drooling at gin and of course natsume notice this

-------NATSUMES pov--------

mikan why did you have to notice him i hate you gin for making mikan drool and my mikan i cant even make her drool ...

I poked mikan with a pin to get her out of her "state" but no she wouldn't budge and at all he isn't that good looking( makes you wonder how natsume thinks) every girl is always saying ohh i love his silver hair and light purple eyes and great body .i mean i have black hair and ruby eyes and great body.(natsume ooc lol)

**"leave her alone she's just admiring my beauty just leave her for another 30 seconds "**said gin and his annoying i'm so perfect talk thing and no i'm not jealous and him just because of mikan is still staring at him and not me doesn't mean any thing.

**"huh what happened here I dint know when we got here and hi my name is mikan sakura nice to met you "**that baka finally said and now there shaking hands...noooooooooo there hugging huh what did i miss?

--------------------------------------------------------------end chappie 2---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry short again but plz review and thank u oh and if you see the pic of gin tell me wat u think


	3. i have to do WHATTTT

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE and I also don't the characters from love celeb or kodocha**

**yes there going to be ooc ...a little ...a lot...don't knoe u tell me**

**Oh yes cursing and bad "scenes " will be bad but not that bad this **

**oh yeah I changed the whole gakuen Alice "power thing "**

**they left the academy but you get to chose if you want your powers or not and every one (I mean the gang) chose to store there powers in a bottle just in case they carry that bottle in a necklace for emergences. k confused ask me **

**-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**and i would like to thank**

**honey kun _yes there occ_**

**nikkiru _yes it is funny j/k u still decide if you like it and here is next chappie_**

**confussedangel0002 _thx and here is another one_**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-preview last chappie-0-0-0-0-0-**

**"leave her alone she's just admiring my beauty just leave her for another 30 seconds "**said gin and his annoying i'm so perfect talk thing and no i'm not jealous and him just because of mikan is still staring at him and not me doesn't mean any thing.

**"huh what happened here I dint know when we got here and hi my name is mikan sakura nice to met you "**that baka finally said and now there shaking hands...noooooooooo there hugging huh what did I miss?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-end thingi-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chappie 3 I have to do that!!!!!!!

natsume p.o.v still

I swear that did not just happen so fast in front of my face they ...hug gosh I cant even say it, it ...its...disgusting .

**"ah I see miss sakura your very beautiful but are u enough to satisfy my taste ...lets find out shall we..."**ok what the hell did he just sayhe better not had said he was going to do her that bastard .(yeah he's in a sort of a mean tone talk here)and mikan cut right when I was "thinking" of saying something.

**"oh you can call me mikan if you like" she** said and I think wait please tell me i'm not right is she blushing ...ohhhhhhhhh the horror. Wait I forgot got to stay cool .but mikan ..I mean idiot is the only one that could make me this way.

**"excuse me Gin..."**I started but was cut of by yes again Gin

**"its master Gin to you now were was I ……...oh yes mikan(grinning)."**but thank you polka dots finally had a good sense to do some thing

**"master Gin ...right (gin shakes his head )well i'm not that kind of girl to be doing these kinds of "things "with you" yes** and by the looks of it idiot is getting angry

**"But mi-chan common just once pleaseeeeeeeeeee" **wait did he just call her mi-chan and he turn into chibi form(I love chibi form) what the hell I think I need to stop blinking.

End of natsume p.o.v

mikans p.o.v

_I told him (gin) not to touch me but no he insist and what the hell is wrong with natsume he's sweating non stop. Its probably hot in here or is he nervous ...naw the kuro neko nervous naw. Well what ever it he's going to have to take a shower later from all that swimming._

"**well since yall all are here lets get started on this soap opera shall we"** _Gin finally said something useful I wonder what the soap opera is about. I'm starting to imagine good things (mikan is in her world now)_

End of pov

Gins pov

I saw that sakura girl spaced out I guess now's my chance to you know "touch" her .

"**don't you dare touch her" **said that brat that called the "black cat" he dare tell me what to do. And I guess he saw what I was about to do to her.

"**Why not she's going to become mine"**

"**no she's not ………you know what I'll just have to go find a another job for her"**

"**natsume what are you talking about ?"**said mi-chan to that brat

"**baka you don't understand what he was about to do to you ….so stay out of this sometimes I think you're the densest person I have ever meet or either your stupid!" **wow that was harsh kuro neko

"**natsume what the hell is wrong with you lets just hear what is he was originally going to tell us ok" **finally please lets I need mikan next to me(very evil grin but still VERY SEXY)

"**alright (turns to gin)were all ears"**

"**ok now please sit down so we can discuss this (all sat) as I was saying the soap opera is about a guy that's a very successful in the industries and top actor in the world but meant a girl that's not soo good at any thing but singing so he's going to make her famous but many love ,tragedies , and drama will happen so what do you think**(I can se that mikan is getting into this ,this is good for my plan )** and before I forget sana kurata and akito hayama are joining as well as my self of course im the led guy and mi-chan **(natsume twitch)**you are the led girl ,understood. Sana and akito will join us tomorrow as we get ready so will you join mi-chan."**

"**hmmmmmm I don't know ….."**mi-chan said I hope that she doesn't back up or it will ruing my plan

"**ha what am I thinking of course .what is it called. "**good she wont back down

End of pov

Natsume pov

Great mikan ……..I mean idiot joined that means I have to make sure he does touch her.

"**the soap opera is called love celeb " **said the cocky bastard

"**cool love it already "**she loves everything

"**Strawberry panties you like every thing so shut up"** I said in my cold tone and keeping my cool ………wow that sounded gay ….I need to work on my phrases

"**natsume don't yell at me and ……hey you are such a perverted cat"**

"**well its your fault for still showing me your underwear and how old are you to be wearing label underwear and besides I didn't yell" **like I said she's stupid ,dense and ugly…..no pretty…..no ugly yes ugly ill go for that.

"**will you to stop fighting now mikan sign this contract and everything will be set but after you sign there no turning back "**this guys sound suspicious ill just keep an eye on him

End pov

**Gins pov **

Yes go a head and sign

**End pov**

Mikan pov

_Im signing it and everyone is staring at me I feel like im in a Michael Jackson video or something_

……………_.there im done singing it_

"**Great mi-chan now that your signed up and ready I should tell you something"**

_I wonder what is it I bet I get paid double_

"**well get ready **_(im getting ready)_** your going to have a sex scene with me "**

_Yes ,yes yes more money….huh wait did he just say sex scene_

"**WHATTTTT" **_natsume and I said at the same time I guess natsume was also surprised_

"**I have to do whattttttttt?" **_no no no this can not be happening maybe im dreaming yes thats it._

_End of pov _

_End of chappie_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Yeah yall probably thinking ewwwwww she's such a perv but plz comment thanks and if you have ideas plz tell me ok**_

**_OH PLEASE I NEED HELP CAN I HAVE SOMEONE TELL ME A DIFFERENT NAME FOR MY STORY _**


	4. kiss and thong

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE and I also don't the characters from love celeb or kodocha**

**yes there going to be ooc ...a little ...a lot...don't knoe u tell me**

**Oh yes cursing and bad "scenes " will be bad but not that bad **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**glenda23 PROUDLY PRESENTS **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**celebrities! Drama! and more ! --**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Warning major ooc and bad talking yes a T fic no nasty stuff maybe a little crazy **

Thanks too

**Snow Mirage -**

thank you and if you think something ill wait

**Harukichi-chan-**here next chappie

**Honey kun-** yeah it made sense

**Tokuteiyouji-** thanks and you better lol j/k

Preview from last chappie

------------------------------------------------

Mikan pov

_Im signing it and everyone is staring at me I feel like im in a Michael Jackson video or something_

……………_.there im done singing it_

"**Great mi-chan now that your signed up and ready I should tell you something"**

_I wonder what is it I bet I get paid double_

"**well get ready **_(im getting ready)_** your going to have a sex scene with me"**

_Yes ,yes yes more money….huh wait did he just say sex scene_

"**WHATTTTT" **_natsume and I said at the same time I guess natsume was also surprised_

"**I have to do whattttttttt?" **_no no no this can not be happening yes maybe im dreaming ._

End of pov

end Preview from last chappie

new chappie : a kiss and a thong!

Natsume pov

I slapped idiot (mikan)to see if this was true.

"**hey why did you slap me for"** hmmmmmm so I guess this is real

"**hey natsume are you listening"**

"……**.."** I didn't feel like talking took to much energy but she keeps snapping her finger in front of my face its really annoying and I turn to look at gin he's checking his toes of now I knoe what smells for now on ill call him ore - sama yes that would suit him very well ( **ore-sama **means a person who thinks to highly of him self and is arrogant) yeah that's it ore-sama genius ha im so smart ………wait back to reality idiot is now stomping on the floor with ore-sama why are they doing this beats me there just special.

"**what are you doing?" **I asked them

"**were dancing" **ore-sama said is proudly

"**that is not dancing its crap…"**

"**Natsume your saying my dancing sucks you knoe I can get you fired" **yes im saying your dancing sucks you freak and …..wait I cant get fired I need money and who else it going to watch mikan ,persona my father that adopted me …….never he'd scare her for life.

"**no your dancing is fine I was just implying that I never seen that kind of dance before ……..yeah that it and what kind of dance is that" **I said

**End of pov**

Mikan pov

_Wow I never seen natsume lose his cool before does this mean this guy has more power than natsume ………..(grins)_

_End pov_

_Gins pov_

Ok this sucks that was my real dancing I cant loose my cool I have to think of a name but if I was dancing then mikans was dancing fur real too .

"**I called it the step on cockroach dance"**

"**really I was just following what you were doing" **oh shit so that wasn't mi-chan's real dancing this aint cool …………….oh well they think it was my new dance.

"**were you learned that at?" **asked the grumpy boy a.k.a natsume

"**I made it up"**

"**0.0" **mikan stared at me like I was crazy but I am but for you knoe for what (stares at mikan)

"……" and this is natsume face yup no expression something is wrong this that guy.

"**ok forget what I just said and let me give you the script"** I told mi-chan but I don't get why he face is turning soo blue.

"**what's wrong mi-chan?"** I asked her but she turned more bluer than ever

"**polka dots what's wrong with you idiot"**

"……………………………**.ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

"**what!" **me and natsume said the same time but he sounded mean .we scooted closer to mi-chan enough to were our lips can touch only if natsume were out of here.

"**I just remember we have to do that sex scene"** she finally told us and I thought I was something more serious. so I see she is just worried ohhhhhhhhh virgins so pure like a flour but flowers also can be crushed. I love this(grins even more)

"**don't worry mi-chan (**natsume twitch) **ill go easy on you" **I said in my most sexy voice.

End pov

Natsume pov

Ugh I hate it when he calls her that only I can…..hmm I wonder what time is it now(looks at his clock) ……..8:30.……..what we were suppose to meet mikans cousin and her boyfriend 30 minutes ago damn them for distracting me

"**little girl we need to go now remember we had an appointment with your cousin the hayama's"** here we go .1

"…**.."**

2

"……**.."**pointing her fingers together

3

"……………**."**

And ding

"**omg I totally forgot why didn't you tell me we need to go back to the apartment and get dressed natsume call them and tell the were running late !!and im sorry master gin I have to go when are we meeting next time?" **mikan finally said she looks cute when she's mad . …..no she looks ugly .I need no make my mind up but I knoe that's my mikan

" **sure well tomorrow well meet at five and a take the script with you I expect you to knoe the first page" **ore-sama told mikan .great we have to see him tomorrow too.

"**ok bye then" **baka said but gin all the sudden he grabbed mikan and would kiss mikan in front of my face !my mikan! my face how dare he and why is he grinning. im soo mad but I cant do nothing about it because he's the top dog of Tokyo.

End of pov

Normal pov

change scenein the lobby of the building

As they were leaving "ore-sama" natsume was angry as crap

"**baka why did you kiss him"**

"**I didn't KISS him he did me and don't call me baka"**

"**that's not the point the point is that you kissed him back"**

"**natsume no I didn't not when I like someone else and why are you so worried about it"**

"**im not and who is the other person that you like"**

" **that doesn't matter" **now she was blushing

"**whatever polka dots lets get going before they freak"** they were getting in there car when mikan trips in the sidewalk and reveled something that made natsume blush.

"**oi I like the view you should wear those instead of your granny panes you wear …………next time you wear a red thong call me and lets get together." **said it blushing hard

"**what are you talking about ( natsume points and mikan follows the finger) ………….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you pervert what is wrong with you" **blushing really hard

"**hey you were the one that tripped and showed them to me and I was only suggesting that you really should call me when you wear those**" said in his normal tone

"**shut up and lets just get in the car" **mikan now said very angry and I mean angry

"**whatever ok let go" **they started to drive when mikans cell phone rings

**(cell phone ring tone)**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50,000 tears I cry

Screaming,

Deceiving,

And bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

...GO AWAY...

Don't want your hand this time

**(end of ring tone and she knew the only ring tone that would ring like that)**

" **oh hi akito long time no talk ….hello.?"**

"**no this is sana im holding akito cell phone so how you been? oh im sorry im running late can we still meet eat other? How is natsume-san? and were are you at?…"**said in a very ,very hyper tone. Mikan sweat drop at the many questions asked to her

"**sana im sorry were running late the meeting took a little longer than we had thought" **said mikan

"**don't worry we were about to call you to we were running late too" **said sana over the phone (they all stopped and fell anime style)

"**ok so what do we do now?" **sana asked

"**lets just meet at my apartment ok" **mikan said

"**yeah sure I don't mind ne ne why don't I bring a friend of mine he want to meet you oh and did you ever wear that thong I bought you remember what I told you"**

**flashie**

"_**hey mikan you look plain lets change you …….hmmmmmm I knoe a Thong" **said happy with a great big smile _

"_**why would a thong help?" **looking confused_

" _**hmmmmmm I don't knoe either but akito told me once that I need to grow boobs and were tongs it will make me look better and he likes it so now I wear one every day but of course there different and I think it makes him happy so I do it for him …….so how about it you were a thong too!" **said sana _

"_**ok but only one and I want a red one or orange"**_

"_**a red one because orange looks like it blends with you and it will make you look hot and you better wear it"**_

_**End flashie**_

Mikan blushed at the flash but natsume was looking at her like she was crazy or something.

" **yeah I remember and yeah I am thanks" **still bushing

" **ok mikan se you at your house later sayonara" **said sana

"**alright later let meet like in 20 minutes ja" **told sana then sana clicked Natsume pov

What is wrong with her. Why was she blushing? was it because of the comment I made at her……. naw oh wait she's on the phone with akito or sana better not be akito. Must keep cool. Ha (gives thumbs up )coolness….I've been watching too much ouran host club.

"**so hey baka so are we still going to meet them."**

" **yeah we are but at my house cuz they were late so we decided to meet there."**

" **ok then lets go there." **ok I have to take a shower before they come …..ahhhh a shower and mikans thong…….ahhhh stop thinking about it and keep driving damn it this budge on my spot think bad thoughts persona singing im bringing sexy back……….wow I never want to see that ever. But nice song. There I calmed down…..mikan bringing sexy back yesss that's good. Nooo the spot again

" **hey natsume what that sticking in out of your pants?"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chappie**

_**Thank you so much and if you think of a name plz tell and plz review and tell me ur honest opinion**_


	5. are you a

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE and I also don't the characters from love celeb or kodocha**

**yes there going to be ooc ...a little ...a lot...don't knoe u tell me**

**Oh yes cursing and bad "scenes " will be bad but not that bad this **

**glenda23 PROUDLY PRESENTS **

**celebrities! Drama! and more ! **

**Warning major ooc and bad talking yes a T fic no nasty stuff maybe a little crazy but no one under 16 cuz yall are not mature but if mature go a head**

**i like to thank -------------------------------------------**

**michiy0**

**Orange Orange**

**tokuteiyoujii**

**nikkiru**

**shiori90210**

**thank you for reviewing**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Noooooooooo sorry its late but I had to clean I hate cleaning and oh guess what schools out for two weeks oh and what are yall getting for Christmas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-

_Preview last chappie_

_Natsume pov_

_What is wrong with her. Why was she blushing? was it because of the comment I made at her……. naw oh wait she's on the phone with akito or sana better not be akito. Must keep cool. Ha (gives thumbs up )coolness….I've been watching too much ouran host club._

"_**so hey baka so are we still going to meet them."**_

" _**yeah we are but at my house cuz they were late so we decided to meet there."**_

" _**ok then lets go there." **ok I have to take a shower before they come …..ahhhh a shower and mikans thong…….ahhhh stop thinking about it and keep driving damn it this budge on my spot think bad thoughts persona singing im bringing sexy back……….wow I never want to see that ever. But nice song. There I calmed down…..mikan bringing sexy back yesss that's good. Nooo the spot again _

" _**hey natsume what that sticking in out of your pants?"**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 end of preview-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Still natsume's Pov and still in the car on to mikans house.**

Damn she notice it what should I say mikan I think your hot so I am having fantasies about you no shed probably run away or thinks its funny

"……………"I fell my face getting hot

"**natsume is it your "thing" sticking out?" **yes you idiot it is!

"**no thongy its not it's a pencil that's in my pants" **I told her sarcastically

"**oh I didn't knoe well ok natsume! And why are you blushing" **she told me so cheerful she is soo dense well at lest she doesn't ask the real reason

"**no im not blushing its just hot in here ill put the window down"** oh yes im going down hayama much better omg I sound like im jacking off or something ……..never would do anything like that phewwwwwwwww

End pov

Mikans pov

I really though he was in the mood as hotaru and sana explain to me that was a long talk I had with them they explain the sex concept to me after I turned 19 it was weird and I never want to have that talk again I remember lots of screaming and not really remembering the concept but I got it at least ,always use **Trojan man **they said but enough about that I bet natsume was thinking about the thong I wore today yeah it natsume you hentai ………mikan don't get any delusions now still if it was I must thank then cuz it did work.

"**ne natsume can stop to get ice cream?"**

"**but you just ate 1 hour ago." **

"**no I didn't that was food this is desert"**

"**fine but if you get fat its not my fault. Piggy." **did he just call me piggy oh no he didn't

"**did you just call me piggy im not fat but I still want my ice cream"**

End pov

Natsume pov again

She changes moods to much like a baby………………………………...

Im never going to win ever

"**fine piggy or thongy which you prefer?" **ha im soo slick

"**hmmmmmm tho….hey MIKAN is my name you better say it right or …" **

"**Else what your going to hurt me ha that be the day now what flavor you want."** I said with my usual calm tone

"**natsume you keep changing the subject oh and I want strawberry and.."**

"**Will you shut up were here now order it and ill pay" **she talks too much

"**but I wanna pay ok how about I pay my half and you pay your k deal**" I didn't even agree oh well saves time

"**sure what ever"**

"**ne natsume-kun (natsume blushed)………..I forgot my money"** typical of the idiot. And when does she add the -kun I sense im blushing again great.

**End pov**

**normal pov **

As they finished there ice cream mikan keep on blabbing about old times. When they finished there ice cream they arrived in mikans apartment it was like a house more like it though.

" **hey mi…baka wasn't your cousin suppose to be here already"**

"**yeah that's what she said earlier I guess there runny late."**

"**typical she's your cousin so id expect that"**

"**what you said natsume"**

"**never mind" **makes a big sigh

Then a car turns the corner it was sana's hummer (everyone in there family has a hummer)

"**hey natsume-kun there here"**

"**I have eyes too I can see them"** sana was about to get off when akito helped her he's such a gentlemen.

End normal

akito's pov

I saw that sakura and hey manager umm his name is hyuuga I think and sakura gurl came running at us……..no wait she trip and she's wearing a thong but sana quickly covered my eyes .she acts as I never seen a thong she has a whole bunch of them.(grins)

"**sorry were late sana wanted an ice cream in the way"**

"**sound familiar" **said the hyuuga guy he pisses me of for no reason people say we acts alike but I don't see it.

"**what you mean sounds familiar?" **sana asked honestly every time she talks her voice is soo beautiful .

"**well we stopped to get ice cream too I was just in the mood" **said now that sakura girl has anyone notice or is just me but both sana and sakura are both how should I say this with out sounding mean at all ……..dense and slow there we go yup that's it and the both wanted ice cream that's what you call cousin power.

"**sana ha that's cousin power" **said sakura

"**yup yup you said it mikan" **now there hugging and big huge smiles

Me and that hyuuga guy sweet drop ….

"**well lets go in now hey baka get the key so we can get in or you rather just stay out here?" **did he just call her a baka he's sort of rude

"**wait a minute and ill get the keys out" **she searched for the keys but her face seemed to look like a ghost

"**what's wrong sakura-san" **now she's dead and she turns her head in slow motion looking like a zombie

"**I lost the keys"**

"**what!!!!" **all 3 of us said

"**hey baka did you check you pockets?" **hyuuga said he's making her sound stupid

"………**..no(searching her pockets) ah found them"**

"**just as I thought you really are a baka" **ouch that gotta hurt

"**im not a baka I just dint search right"**

"**ok whatever lets go in"**

**End pov**

**Sana pov**

_We entered the apartment it was plain looked like mine kind of but mine was pink hers was orange._

"**make yourself comfortable and do yall want something to drink" **my cousin mikan said

"**yeah" **all of us said

After she went in the kitchen to get something to drink I felt a very odd feeling I turned around to see akito and natsume having a **"hn" **contest honestly there so alike I wanted to burst out laughing but I wanted to se who wins

"**hn" **natsume

"**hn" **akito

"**hn" **natsume again

"**hn" **akito again

What the I don't get the point of this but its too funny

30minutes later

Mikan came in and saw what they were doing and did the same as me sat down and listened but I knoe she wants to laugh

"**hn"**

"**hn"**

"**hn"**

"**hn"**

"**Ohhhhhhhhh its getting towards the end who is going to win" **announced mikan

"**I don't knoe mikan but who wins gets this delicious bags of flamon hot puff cheetos"**

Why they stop and there looking at us like getting ready to kill us

"**baka what makes you think I want that as a price ehh ?" **said natsume and akito to us

"**you see ummm well" **me and mikan told them but im kind of nervous

" **stop stuttering oi baka #1(point to mikan) I need you to shut up and sit and baka#2 (points to me) you go sit with that hayama guy" **said natsume to us he looked irritated.

"**ok" **both said

End pov

Mikan pov

Natsume sometimes gets me soo pissed that im soo close to killing him. He cant tell me what to do

"**anywaz we came to talk about the drama were doing tomorrow mikan have they gave you a part yet im suppose to drama you friend in drama"** said sana

"**well im playing the leading role but I …I….I….have to."**

"**she's afraid to have sex with gin**" natsume cut in im soo embarrassed

End pov

Normal pov

"**but why does she have to have sex with him?" **asked akito

"**well it part of the role so I have to do it or they'll hire someone else."**

"**oh ok well so if its part of a role then why are you afraid …….unless you're a virgin"**

"**you are a virgin aren't you"**

They all grin and this caught natsume's attention

"**oi baka are you ?"**

**0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**What will mikan answer find out in next chappie **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**End chappie**

**Sorry short and if its too boring please give me ideas im writing this as I go and remember first fic well thx and review**


	6. ughhhhhhhhhhhhh

ok guys sorry that i havent updated i just ran out ideas or either i fel out of it but i love reading yals fanficts lol oh ea u can say in lazy oh if u have a youtube account please tell me k


End file.
